


Equals

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shirbert, They're just dorks who don't know how in love they are, and dancing, everyone ships it, some good ol' mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne and Diana want to attend Josephine Barry's annual party, but without a male to escort them it seems their dreams are dead._____“Oh would you stop being so dramatic Anne Shirley.” Diana folded her arms. “Gilbert is your friend and he would gladly say yes.”“Well, I won't be asking him. So it doesn't matter. We'll find another way to attend.”





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot longer than I intended it to be haha

Aunt Josephine's was a place where people of all kind gathered together to simply celebrate life and indulge in who they truly were.

It was the occasion Anne longed for every year, something to keep the joy and bring warmth to the cold Canadian winters.

 

But Marilla was still skeptical to let her go alone.

 

“But Diana and I have been before.” She pleaded, going so far as to fall to her knees before Marilla's chair. “You didn't have a problem with it _last_ year.”

 

“If I recall,” Marilla looked up from her needle point, removing her reading glasses from the end of her nose. “Last year you had a male escort.”

 

Anne stood up sharply. “Oh Marilla aren't we passed those days where we can't go anywhere without a boy?”

 

“It's for my peace of mind Anne. Two young girls shouldn't take such a journey by themselves. I couldn't bare it if…” she trailed off and took a deep breath, calming herself. “I couldn't bare it if something happened to you. Or Diana for that matter.”

 

“But Cole will _be_ there. Just not travelling with us.”

 

“Anne, unless you find a suitable means of travel, I am going to have to refuse to permit you to attend. I still think you're far too young to be attending in the first place.”

* * *

 

“I don't understand it Diana.” Anne sighed, their arms linked in their usual fashion as they walked along the path to school. “We're 15, we should be allowed to travel by ourselves.”

 

“My mother would never approve. She says her and father won't be in attendance either, he is far too busy with work. My belief is that he just does not want to go and therefore comes up with excuses.” Diana always seemed so willing to accept what she was told, and whilst Anne loved her dearly, it could be rather troublesome when trying to plot adventures.

 

“You could always ask Jerry?” Diana said slowly, and Anne immediately wrinkled her nose at the prospect. _Jerry?_

 

“Jerry would only make fun. Besides, he's needed around Green Gables, there's no way Marilla or Matthew for that matter would let him go.”

 

“Matthew perhaps?”

 

“Diana, I love Matthew with all my heart.” Anne said, “but he would rather die that attend a party, let alone one as extravagant as Aunt Josephine's.”

 

The girls tried all their best to come up with potential escorts, even so far as to suggest Moody Spurgeon, but none seemed right.

 

“You know who that leaves.” A small smile spread across Diana's lips. They had just reached the school house and she knelt down to place her milk in the cold stream.

 

Anne glanced through the dirty window, just able to make out the faint shape hunched over a book.

 

“No. No way. Diana you're positively insane!” Anne shook her head sharply.

 

Diana grabbed both her wrists, “Anne, you're the one being completely insane.”

 

Anne would be lying if she said the thought of Gilbert escorting her didn't immediately pop into her head, especially after the whole incident at Mary and Bash's wedding. Something had changed that day, the way Gilbert had looked at her…not to mention how _he'd_ been the one to bring up Miss Stacy's “tragical romance”.

 

She put it down to simply the romantic air from the wedding that she'd felt an odd fluttering in her stomach when he'd smiled at her like that. She was just overwhelmed with the romance and wasn't thinking clearly. She cursed herself for thinking such romantic thoughts about Gilbert Blythe no less.

So the best thing was to deny to herself that she'd ever thought them, and so far she'd done a good job at that. Until Diana had to bring it up.

 

“He would never agree to it anyway so there's no point in asking.” Anne whispered as they hung up their hats and coats.

 

“You know he has a crush on you.”

 

“Why does everyone keep saying that!” Anne marched past Diana, head held high. “First Cole and now you.”

 

She sat at her desk, purposely turning her back to Gilbert. Diana sat next to her, casting her own glance towards the boy in question. He had looked up when Anne walked by, a flicker of a smile on his face. Diana had known Gilbert a long time, even if they weren't exactly friends, but she knew he hadn't ever smiled like that until Anne had arrived in Avonlea.

 

“I'll just have to kiss my dreams of attending the party goodbye. My life is a perfect graveyard of buried hopes.”

 

“Oh would you stop being so dramatic Anne Shirley.” Diana folded her arms. “Gilbert is your friend and he would gladly say yes.”

 

“Well, I won't be asking him. So it doesn't matter. We'll find another way to attend.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Anne, Gilbert.” Miss Stacy called them up to her desk while the other children were filing out for the end of the day. “I wanted to talk about you furthering your studies since the Queens entrance exams will be soon.”

 

Anne looked over her shoulder at Diana but she mouthed something Anne couldn't understand and skipped out of the school building with Ruby.

 

Miss Stacy kept Anne and Gilbert an extra hour, and whilst Anne was ecstatic to get further ahead, a part of her resented the fact she had to spend a whole extra hour alone with Gilbert.

 

She found herself looking at him instead of her book, which was unusual because normally nothing could interest her more if she had a book in her hand. But she just couldn't help herself, he was stood at the chalkboard, writing out some complicated equations that looked more like an old ancient wizard language than anything to do with mathematics.

 

Miss Stacy was explaining something as he wrote, but Anne noted how tall he seemed compared to the teacher. Anne found she'd read the same sentence about five times and had to put a hand up inconspicuously so as to block out Gilbert.

 

It was certainly no secret that he'd grown more handsome, and she refused to let her reputation of rivals disappear because of it. No matter how tragically handsome he was. She wouldn't let her foolish emotions stop her from beating him fair and square.

 

Anne was determined to get out of the school before Gilbert, but his stupid long legs caught up quickly to her. He practically sprinted to open the door for her and Miss Stacy.

 

“I'll walk you home?” He offered.

 

Anne nodded, after all they were friends weren't they? And outside the classroom there was no need for rivalry.

 

“Pardon my asking,” Gilbert said finally, breaking the silence they'd been waking in. They'd just reached the edge of the field. “But is everything ok between you and Diana. I just...saw you arguing earlier.”

 

Anne laughed, shaking her head. “No, Diana and I are wonderful. We were just upset because we can't attend Josephine Barry's party this year.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because we didn't have an escort. Which is ridiculous might I add because we're 15 and capable of attending something without a man present.”

 

“Of course.” Gilbert nodded, a smile forming on his lips.

 

While others would criticise Anne for speaking so much, Gilbert would beg to differ. She was passionate, actually cared about things unlike most people in this town. It felt like the town was trapped in time, unable to see things differently. But that wasn't Anne. She was slowly trying to unfreeze that town, and Gilbert would gladly let her.

 

“But obviously I _want_ to go. How could I not when last year I had the most _scrumptious_ time.” She closed her eyes and placed her hands over her heart.

 

Anne stopped walking and looked up at Gilbert, he stopped too. She hadn't realised she'd done it but now they were just looking at each other and she knew she had to say it.

 

 _Just ask him. And if he says no - which he most certainly_ will - _it'll be fine. You've faced more embarrassing and simply mortifying situations before._ She tried to reassure herself that worst case scenario was just another embarrassment to add to her lifetime list of woes.

 

He watched her, trying to read her expression as she moved her lips silently. Like she couldn't decide whether to say what was playing in her mind.

He had that confused look on his face, another look reserved only for the likes of Anne Shirley Cuthbert and how she both fascinated and mystified him.

 

“Perhaps, you would also like to attend?” She awkwardly played with the strap of her school books. “Uh, Diana will be there. And Cole. And the food is most divine and I'm sure we could pay you for the inconvenience and-” she started talking quickly, trying to make it clear that it wouldn't be just them, not like she was asking him to privately accompany her.

 

“I'd be honoured. And payment will not be necessary. You're company will be enough.” he chuckled. Then he quickly added, “As well as Diana and Cole of course.”

 

“Of course.” She smiled back, ignoring the light feeling in her stomach and began to walk again.

* * *

 

They'd taken the train to Charlottetown, Cole gladly meeting them at the station.

 

“Cole!” Anne ran into his arms and the two friends embraced. “How are you?”

 

“I'm better than I've ever been, I can be myself.” Cole even _looked_ better, happier. Like a weight had been lifted from him after so many years.

 

“You're kindred spirits.” Anne smiled, glad Cole finally found a place where he belongs.

 

Cole hugged Diana, and gave Gilbert a handshake.

 

“Still don't believe me that he has a crush on you?” He whispered to Anne when Gilbert and Diana had begun to exit the station.

 

“What?”

 

“You even brought him with you.” Cole couldn't believe how bad Anne was at lying. “Looks like you feel the same.”

 

Anne rolled her eyes and playfully nudged him. “We're _friends._ He's just here because we didn't have another male escort now you're here.”

 

“Uh huh.” Cole have her a smug smile. “Keep telling yourself that.”

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at Aunt Josephine's house, Gilbert was simply awestruck. The last time he saw such colours he was in Trinidad with Bash. It brought back those memories and he smiled to himself. But his gaze was soon captured by Anne.

 

Her eyes lit up at all the exquisite colours, turning around and around to get every inch of the room as if her eyes couldn't capture it all quick enough.

 

Cole cleared his throat and Gilbert blinked, pulling his eyes away. “Huh?”

 

“I said, I'll show you to your room Gilbert.” Cole had to hold back the laughter as he gave Gilbert a small tour of the house, leading him to one of the spare rooms.

 

Diana and Anne were shown to their own room and began helping each other get ready for the party. Anne had a new dress that Matthew had gotten her for her 15th birthday. This time it was blue, and it was simply the most beautiful dress Anne had ever seen.

 

Diana agreed how well it complimented her hair, especially now it was a darker red. Instead of braids, Diana helped Anne tie a single ribbon in her hair.

 

When they opened the door, Gilbert and Cole were waiting for them dressed in their smartest suits. One of the benefits of living with Josephine Barry was that she insisted on Cole having a decent suit, and therefore he too got to experience the luxury of fine clothing.

 

When Gilbert saw Anne, his eyes widened before crinkling into that reserved-for-Anne smile. Cole already extended his arm to Diana to enter the ballroom, both giggling to each other as they did so, leaving Gilbert to offer his arm to Anne.

 

She hesitantly slipped her arm into his and they entered the party. Gilbert never took his eyes off Anne, especially not when she gasped lightly at the room lit up in all its glory.

 

He couldn't hold back the smile.

 

Anne grabbed Diana by the hand and the girls laughed as they twirled around the dance floor.

 

Gilbert stood to the side, content to just watch Anne. She'd always had his attention, but even in a room full of people, it was as if she were the only one.

 

“She's passionate alright.” Gilbert chuckled to himself. “She hit me over the head with a slate once.” He touched the part of his head where there had once been a temporary lump from that incident.

 

“Good heavens.” Josephine laughed. “Whatever for?”

 

“I called her carrots.” Gilbert felt bad about it still, wishing he'd made a better first impression. But now they were friends at least.

 

“That’s no way to gain a lady's affections.” Josephine raised her glass to her lips.

 

“No, it wasn't.” Gilbert admitted. “We have a rivalry at school, trying to beat each other.”

 

“Reminds me of my Gertrude.” Josephine smiled sadly. “She was always reading over my shoulder, accidentally spoiling the ends of my stories. She drove me mad. But she was my best friend. Greatest loves always are between best friends, don't you think?”

 

Gilbert considered her for a moment, before smiling. He didn't think he was in love with Anne, but maybe one day… “I say I'd agree.”

 

“Well,” Josephine nodded to him, “I better go socialise. Gertrude always was better at it then I was. Have a good evening Mr Blythe.”

 

* * *

 

“You know,” Cole once again crept up on Gilbert. “Anne has a crush on you.”

 

“She doesn't.” Gilbert smiled sadly. “She only just about sees me as a friend.”

 

“You two are unbelievable.” Cole sighed. 

  
  


Josephine gave a speech later on in the evening, Gilbert very aware of how the crowd of people meant his arm was pressing against Anne's. He couldn't concentrate on what was being said, mind focused on the fact that his hand was very, very close to Anne's. If he just moved his hand a tiny bit, they would make contact. But he did not have the courage to even dare. Instead he froze and tried to look like he was paying attention.

 

He caught himself in time to hear something about life being too short, to grab love when you can find it.

 

When the crowd cheered, he took a deep breath and composed himself.

 

Diana grabbed Cole by the arm and dragged him to the dancefloor.

 

Gilbert and Anne stood in silence watching their two friends, but it was unbearable. 

 

“Are you having fun?” Anne quickly said, trying to break the awkward tension.

 

“Very much. Thank you for asking me to accompany you.” Gilbert was looking ahead at the crowds of people dancing. “It's so vibrant.”

 

“I love these parties.” Anne smiled, unable to help herself from looking all around again, even though she had been doing that all evening. “I hope to able to throw some like this myself one day.”

 

“Follow where you passions lead you.” Gilbert tilted his head at her, repeating the phrase she'd once said to him.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot! Wait here.” She hurried away, only to return a few moments later with something behind her back. “Close your eyes.”

 

He obediently followed her instructions and closed his eyes. For some reason he felt his chest tighten, he could feel Anne had stepped closer to him. He almost held his breath.

 

Gilbert felt something on his head and he opened his eyes to see Anne had a wreath of flowers on her head.

 

“What?” He laughed and felt a similar wreath on his own head. “Flowers?”

 

“Everyone wears them. I just thought…” she seemed embarrassed almost, an expression Gilbert hadn't really seen before crossed her face.

 

“Well, thank you.” He grinned cheerfully. “I feel positively pretty.”

 

They watched the couples dancing for a few moments, before Gilbert mustered up the courage to ask what had been on his mind the entire time.

 

He turned himself to fully face her, “Would you care to dance, miss?” 

He bowed dramatically and held out his hand, a playful smile on his face. 

 

She curtsied just as dramatically, and hesitantly took his outstretched hand. Only Gilbert ever seemed to call her “miss”. She knew he was only playing at being polite, but it was nice to think that  _ someone  _ at least thought she was worthy of being called miss.

 

Anne placed on hand on his shoulder an the other in his other hand. He placed his free hand on her waist. The song was fairly fast paced, so they almost skipped around the room in time with the other dancers.

 

He spun then around and she couldn't hold back the smile. It was fun, dancing like this. Like friends. No rivalry just companionship.

 

They held each other's gaze as they danced before the music changed, this time a much slower song.

 

Gilbert and Anne awkwardly looked around the room but everyone was now dancing much closer to each other.

 

Gilbert slowly pulled Anne a little closer to him, and they waltz slowly in time to everyone else.

 

“I never knew you could dance.” Anne looked up at him as they danced, deciding talking would make this less awkward.

“Looks like I'll have to practice to be able to catch up.”

 

“Must everything be a competition between us?” Gilbert's smile faded. “We have fun don't we?”

 

“Sure we do, but that's just how we work.” Her forehead creased. “I thought you liked the rivalry.”

 

“Only because you insist on it. I wanted to be equals.” Gilbert's words ringed in her ears. Wasn't she always the one talking about how she thought partners should be equal?

 

“Equals?” 

 

“Well, yeah.” He smiled softly. “I've always seen you as my equal. Never anything less.”

 

“Then I propose this rivalry come to an end?”

 

“Equals?” Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

 

“Equals.” Anne nodded.

 

She suddenly squinted her face, looking down at the floor. “Uh, you remember how I said I wanted the tragical romance?”

 

“Yeah?” Gilbert looked down at her but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

 

“I decided that I don't want a tragical romance. I want a happy one, a fulfilling one where we're equals in both love and friendship. Not full of heartbreak, but full of laughter. Is that foolish of me to believe it could happen?”

 

He shook his head in mirth. “I think it's very much possible.”

 

He held her gaze so intently, and she could have sworn she felt him squeeze her hand a little, sending a bolt of lightning through her.

 

She always dreamed of some romantic epiphany, like she'd read in so many books. Of course she never really expected to have herself. But that smile and the way his hand felt against hers, how she felt with his arms around her...maybe this  _ was  _ her romantic epiphany.

* * *

 

 

The party had been a huge success, but Anne was glad to be back home to Marilla and Matthew. She told them all about Josephine's speech, and how she'd received many compliments on her new dress. Marilla called her vain, but she was secretly happy for Anne that she had received so many compliments.

Anne wouldn't stop talking with Diana about the party on the walk to school. They tried not to speak too much around the other girls, out of fear of hurting their feeling that they were not invited. But all day Anne could have sworn she saw Gilbert glancing over at her from his desk.

There was an unspoken tension between them during their extra tutorial with Miss Stacy after class. If she noticed something was different she didn't say it, but there was no denying that the two were a lot less competitive and more supportive of one another.

As had become their routine, Gilbert offered to walk Anne home after class.

“I wanted to thank you Gilbert.” Anne said when they'd gotten out of earshot of the schoolhouse. “For coming with us the other day.

“It was no trouble at all. I had a good time.” He truly meant it. “It should be me thanking you.”

“Perhaps Bash and Mary would like to attend next year, I know Ms Barry wouldn't mind at all to have extra guests.”

Gilbert laughed, “I don't know if it's really Bash's thing. But maybe I could convince him.”

They had an equal pace, steadily making a way through the trees.

“If... if you ever need another escort to something,” Gilbert hesitantly glanced at her, unsure if he was about to cross a boundary. “You know I'm always here for you. It'd be an honour to escort Avonlea’s finest to a social event.”

“I'll keep that in mind. Thank you.” She felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

Green Gables finally came into view, and Anne stopped walking. 

“I'll be alright from here.”

“You sure? It's no problem to walk you to your door. I'd hate for you to think I'm not a gentleman.” He looked mock offended.

She laughed a little, but shook her head. “I don't think there are any dragons that need slaying.”

He looked at the ground, both remembering their first interaction.

She quickly grabbed his arm and placed a blink and you'll miss it kiss on his cheek, before running off through to the gate.

Gilbert stood, dumbstruck as he watched her run. His cheek where she'd kissed it, burning. He placed a hand on his cheek and smiled to himself.

He didn't think he ever could be her equal now. She had a hold of him and he'd only recently begun to accept it. But now he realised he was fully under her spell, no hope of ever freeing himself. No doubt about it, Anne Shirley Cuthbert would be the death of him.

 


End file.
